memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Munro
Alexander Munro was a Human born in New Chicago, near Lake Armstrong on Earth's moon Luna on May 1, 2349. He was the oldest of several siblings. Early Life In his youth, his father died, leaving him with "deep feelings of responsibility" towards his family, especially his younger siblings. In High School, he was the captain of his rugby team. He'd even won the "Most Valuable Player" (MVP) award in 2365. His senior year, he was accepted into Starfleet Academy, and had to leave before the final championship match. At the Academy, he performed well, passing his classes, but he did have trouble with discipline, leaving several notes on his record. Aboard Voyager )]] In 2371, on his first assignment aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], to find a renegade Maquis ship which contained an undercover Starfleet officer, the ship was pulled 70,000 lightyears into the Delta Quadrant. After the crew had set a course for Earth, he served as a Security officer aboard the ship. In 2376, when "The Hazard Team" was created by Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, he was naturally chosen as second in command under Lieutenant Les Foster. Only a few weeks later, Munro and the Hazard Team were training in the Holodeck in a simulation of a Borg vessel. After failing because he shot a computer panel when he lost his patience, the team "died" and the simulation ended. Tuvok told him that he needed to learn, as his battle plans were often "tactless". Shortly there after, while Voyager was answering a distress call from an alien vessel, Munro came with Tuvok onto the bridge. When Voyager destroyed the vessel, the ship was pulled through an isodimensional rift. After helping avert a warp core breach, and assisting in fighting off a raid by Scavngeing pirates, he led one of two teams sent aboard an Etherian starship to find out what was going on. After the dangerous mission with the Etherians, Scavengers and the Vorsoth, Alexander Munro was promoted by Captain Janeway to the rank of Lieutenant. (VOY video game: Elite Force) In 2378, while Voyager was trying to get home through a Borg transwarp conduit, they temporarily entered a Borg Sphere. While inside, Munro lead a team to disable the sphere, which they completed, and Voyager successfully returned to the Alpha Quadrant and Earth. Return and assignment to the Enterprise-E Munro and his friends and co-workers Telsia Murphy, Chell, and Austin Chang then reported to Starfleet Academy to receive their new postings from Functionary Stemmons. They were all angry that Starfleet didn't see a need for a Hazard Team in the Alpha Quadrant, and split them up. Munro was assigned to teach Small Unit Tactics at the Academy. In 2380, while training with star pupil Korban, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was monitoring Munro's performance on a holodeck training exercise. The Captain found Lieutenant Munro talented, and liked the idea of an elite force of tactical officers to perform highly dangerous and hazardous duties, so he requested that Munro be transferred to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], along with a staff of Hazard Team personnel. The manifest included not only new qualifiers for the team, but many members that had originally served on Voyager. Shortly thereafter, he received his first mission. The Enterprise had been sent to respond to a distress call from the [[USS Dallas (NCC-2019)|USS Dallas]], where Telsia Murphy had been assigned. Unfortunately, most of the crew was killed, but Telsia and a few others managed to stay alive inside a transporter beam (a survival method pioneered by the great Montgomery Scott). Munro then requested Telsia's transfer to the Enterprise, where she became the second-in-command of the Hazard Team under him. It was then that he began reexamining his feelings for her, after fearing the worst when he heard about the Dallas. Because of the mission at hand, however, Munro was unable to commit to her. Over the course of the mission, Munro helped expose a race called the Attrexians as being hypocritical tyrants to the Idryll people. He also assisted in exposing a rogue Romulan militant group, known as the Empty Crown, which attempted to dominate the galaxy by use of ancient Idryll technology. His mission took him from the hull of the Enterprise itself, to a military base deep inside Romulan space. After he and the team were victorious, Munro expressed his feelings to Telsia, and the two had both committed to each other. (ST video game: Elite Force II) Munro, Alexander Munro, Alexander Munro, Alexander Munro, Alexander Munro, Alexander Munro, Alexander Munro, Alexander Munro, Alexander